Escape
by Shizaya25
Summary: (AU) Izaya thought he finally had gotten what he always dreamed about. A good looking and rich partner named Shiki. Though he soon realizes how his dream is now a nightmare he can't escape. Suffering from Shiki's abuse, Izaya turns to one escape he finds. Into Shizuo's arms. But sadly this escape can't end his nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**Before we start the story I would like to say sorry to the readers who had been reading my 'A whole summer to fall in love' fic. It has been over a year now since I last updated. As you might have guessed I have discontinued the story till I get more ideas for it. But if anyone would like it, just ask. **

**After that said, enjoy the story.**

**Ps: Sorry for any grammar errors. **

* * *

_**Izaya's Pov**_

I don't like it when Shiki takes me to his social gatherings. They are always boring and all of the people are stuck up. The only reason he takes me is to show me off. Not to brag, but I am sexy. My skin is a flawless white with no imperfections. Raven black hair that goes great with my skin tone and not to mention my blood red eyes. But just because I'm sexy and I know it doesn't mean I like to be showed off. Like some kind of item.

I can't deny Shiki though. Not if I want another beating by him. I lied when I said I had no imperfections on my skin. Many different kinds of bruises cover my body now. Only on places were you can't see. Shiki use to not beat me. He used to actually love and cherish me.

I met Shiki about a year ago. At the time I worked at a high class men's suits store. My job was to help and pick out suits that would fit and look good on the customers. I was casually hanging up some suits we just got in and that's when Shiki walked in. It wasn't busy that day so I was the only one working the floor. When I saw Shiki I immediately thought he was a good looking man. Just my type too.

Sure he was about ten/twenty years older than me, but he looked great for a man his age. Giving him the best smile I could I asked "May I help you~?"

After looking me up and down he smirked and said "Why yes you can. I need a suit for a date tonight." Hiding my disappointment I went over to where I just hang the new suits up.

"A date uh? Well I got just the suit for you. It just came in today." I let him know as I grab the black and white suit. Walking back to him and handing him the suit as I pointed to where the changing rooms were. "If you need any help just call."

Taking the suit and nodding, he went into the changing room. Once he was in I leaned up against the wall crossing my arms and pouting a bit. Thinking to myself of how it wasn't fair that he already had a date. Why I couldn't find myself such a good looking male? I straitened back up once I heard the door to the changing room open.

"Well?" Shiki asked with a slight grin on his face. "What do you think? Do you like it?" Playfully doing a little spin for me as he asked.

Taking deep breaths and trying to control my raging hormones. Nodding since apparently I forgot how to speak. "Yes, yes you look great. It suits you perfectly." I say with a huge smile.

"Great. I'll buy it." He said as he went back into the changing room.

Waiting till he went back inside the room before I started fanning myself. This store needed better airing I think to myself. After getting myself together once more, I walk up to the check out. Getting ready to check my dream guy out of my life I think with a sigh. Straightening up as he walked out with the suit in his hand.

Handing me the item with a small smile. "Do you think you could hold this suit for me? I'm too worried that I might ruin it on my way back home. I'll be back tonight to change into it here before my date."

So he's going to be back? As I silently high-five myself in my head, I answer him outside with a small smile back. "No problem. Would you like to pay for it now?" I ask as I start to ring it up on the computer anyways.

"Yes and don't' tell me the price. I hate to know how much money I'm spending." He joked as he handed me his credit card. "I have one more question for you before I leave." He says as I ring up his suit.

"What is it?" I ask while handing him back his card.

"What kind of rose would be best to give on the first date?"

"I personally would go with a single long stem rose. Your date can't hate you for that." I say as I secretly wish I was his date.

Taking back his card and signing his name in the computer. Smirking "Sounds great. I'll go with that. Thank you." He says as he starts to walk out. "I'll see you tonight to get my suit."

Nodding with a smile "Yes, see you then." And with that he was gone. And once more I was left alone and single in this store.

With the things I know now and with how things are, I wish I hadn't waited for Shiki to come back. I wish I would have told another co-worker to wait for him. Then maybe I wouldn't have had said yes. Sadly there is no such thing as time machines. But there is such a thing called regret.

* * *

**That's where I'm going to end it for now. Sorry! I know it's a bit short, but I don't want the flash back to drag on too much in the first chapter. But don't worry you'll see how things started and get more of a future glimpse of Shiki and Izaya in the next chapter. The first appearance of Shizuo might be in next chapter. Don't know it.**

**So until then, let me know what you think so far :3 And please be nice about it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the nice reviews and the follows as well as the favs so far. It means a lot to me. I wanted to update yesterday but I was busy with my friend's first short film movie premier. Any of you familiar with CupofSquirrel? Well that's mine and my friend's cosplay group on youtube :3 I'm Time. Anyways, the movie is Death Note another Note. It's based on the novel. It will be posted up on our youtube channel this Halloween. So check it out when it comes out :3**

**Alright I'm done with the promotion of my friend's movie lol, enjoy the story.**

**Ps: Sorry for any grammar errors. **

* * *

_**Izaya's Pov**_

Taking a seat in front of my mirror and looking at my emotionless express looking back at me. Sighing as I move my hand up to my face. Gently touching the small bruise by the corner of my left eye. Flinching right away at the simple touch. He had to hit me in the face the night before didn't he? I thought to myself as I grab for my cover up.

I hate the feeling of foundation but I had no choice. Not if I want everyone to see the bruise. I had too much pride for that. Too much pride to let others know I allow myself to get hit by my boyfriend. Plus I must look perfect for Shiki's employees. I roll my eyes at the thought. I'm nothing more than an object now.

Opening the foundation bottle and pouring some of the liquid on the back of my hand. Dipping my finger into the cover up and as gently as I could I start to smear the foundation over my bruise. Doing the best I could to cover it up. Jumping a bit in my seat as I hear the bathroom door open. Knowing it could only be one person.

"Beautiful." Shiki says as he walks over to me. I wanted to laugh at the comment.

"Something beautiful for the beauty." He says as he places a long single stem rose in front of me on my makeup table.

"Hurry up now. We only have about an hour till the party." With that he places a quick kiss against my cheek and then leaves.

Leaving me to glare at the long stem rose in front of me. Did you know that a long single stem rose means 'I love you'? Ironic, right? If you truly loved someone you wouldn't hit them out of anger. Or at least that's what I believe. But that's not the only reason I hate seeing this rose in front of me. I hate it because it reminded me. It reminded me of how my nightmare started.

* * *

Sighing as I slump myself over the checkout counter. It was getting late and Shiki still hadn't come back for his suit yet. Maybe his date cancelled? No, don't get your hopes up Izaya. I tell myself as I look over at the clock. It was almost eight. Way pass the time I was supposed to clock out. Instead I told my co-work, who was supposed to take over my shift, that I would do her shift tonight.

With no Shiki yet I was started to regret it. The store closes at nine and since I took last shift that means I have to do the boring work tonight of cleaning and closing up. I'm starting to wonder why I decided to wait. I already knew he had a date. So what was I hoping for?

My pity party was over once I heard the doorbell go off. Making me quickly straighten myself up and off the counter. Smiling happily as I seen it was Shiki. Finally! Taking quiet deep breaths. Trying to calm myself so that I don't look so excited.

"Hello again. Ready for your date now?" I tease as I grab Shiki's suit hanging behind me.

When I turn around I was stunned to see a long single stem rose in front of my face. Confused I look up at Shiki who was grinning. "Well I don't know if my date will go on a date with me yet." He said with a chuckle leaving me even more confused. "So I should ask, will you go out to dinner with me tonight?"

My eyes went wide as I ask "W-what?"

"There has been this beautiful suit clerk that I have had my eyes on every time I pass his store. So tonight I finally decided to buy a suit and flower he would like before asking him out." Shiki confessed.

Feeling my heart pound at the confession and secretly pinching my arm to make sure this wasn't a dream. "Ouch."

"What?"

"I mean yes!" I quickly say. Coughing as I blush in embarrassment. "Yes." I say a bit more calmly. "I would love to go out with you."

* * *

After Shiki changed into his new suit and once I closed up the shop early, we both went out to dinner. Somewhere Shiki already had reservations for. I had never been more happy or nervous in my life. It had been hands down the best night of my life. I gladly agreed to see Shiki again and then again and then again some more. All the way up to when Shiki asked me to move in with him.

We had only been seeing each other for three months when he asked. But being so much in love with him I said yes. The beatings didn't start till after four years of being together. I don't even remember how they started. It just started.

"Izaya! Hurry up and get dressed already!" I flinch as I hear Shiki yell at me from our bedroom.

Quickly fixing up my face some more. Trying to hold in my tears. I will not cry because him. I will not. That is one thing I will not do for him. I tell myself as I leave the bathroom. Making my way to our walk in closet where I see him fixing his tie in the full length mirror. Ignoring him as I grab a suit off from the hanger.

Shiki looking at me through the mirror. "Not that one. It makes you look fat." He says bluntly.

Putting the suit away without a word. Grabbing for another and turning to him. "Okay your highness how about this one then." I say a little snappy.

Regretting my remark the minute he turned around and glared at me. Me and my stupid mouth I think as he grabs for my wrist. Squeezing it tightly as I wince at the pain.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Izaya. Who's the one who bought you all these clothes in the first place? Who is the one who puts a nice roof above your head? I don't think it's too much to ask you not to look badly at my party." He says angrily.

Looking down "You are." I answer him. "I'm sorry. I'm really grateful Shiki, I am. I'm just a little tired is all. Please forgive me." I say quietly.

Letting go of my wrist. "Forgive me to Izaya I'm just nervous about tonight." Shiki says with a smile. Acting as though he didn't just grab me forcefully.

Reaching over me and grabbing a suit out. "Wear this one. You look perfect in it." He says as he bends down and kisses me.

I force myself to kiss back. Even though I don't want to. I don't want to kiss if it means nothing.

Pulling away with another smile "Now hurry up." He tells me one more time. Leaving the closet to go down stairs to make sure everything is ready.

Falling to the floor and wiping away the kiss off my lips. Then taking a look at my wrist where another bruise was forming. Another mark to remind me that my dream wasn't a dream anymore. Nor never has it been a dream. It was a nightmare, and I was stuck here.

* * *

**Stopping here today. I hope you liked it. Please continue to review! It helps motivate me because I love reading them :3 Next chapter is the party. And Shizuo first appearance! As a waiter XD See you then~ **


End file.
